dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby
Ruby & Yang vs Corrin & Camilla DBX Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Description RWBY vs Fire Emblem! The battle of sisters vs sisters! Who will win?! Intro DBXIntro.gif Who are you rooting for? Ruby & Yang Corrin & Camilla Battle (*Cue: Road Taken (Calm)*) Corrin and her army had just set up camp in a deep forest. She and her adoptive older sister, Camilla were in charge of night watch. Making sure to keep out intruders or thieves. All was quiet until... BANG!!! The loud noise had startled a pack of birds and neary made Corrin jump out of her skin. She turns to her sister, who had a serious look on her face. The two nod and head in the direction of the sound. Meanwhile... A black bear like monster with spikes protruding from it's back fell to the ground. It was dead. Ruby Rose, the one who had slayne the beast, stood proud. ???: "Good job, sis!" A blonde girl who stood taller than Ruby came up and patted the red and black haired girl on the back. This was Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older half sister. Ruby: "Thanks, Yang. Was that the last one?" Yang: "Yeah, I think so." The girls look around, in case they may have missed any Grimm. When everything checked out, the two decided to find their teammates. But as they walked away, some nearby bushes rustled. Ruby and Yang stop and turn to said bush. Then, the bush was cut in half by a tall woman who had violet hair and wielded a large axe. With her was a young adult who was noticeably younger and barely shorter than the axe-wielder. Her hair was a sort of platinum blonde. Corrin: "Who are you two? And what are you here for?" Ruby: "Oh, well I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang. We're just looking for our friends. We'll just be on our way." Corrin looked around at the destroyed trees and dead Grimm until she came to a conclusion. She turns and whispers to Camilla. She nods and readys her ax. Corrin pulls out a sword that appeared to have a chainsaw link around the sharp sides of the blade. This was the Omega Yato blade. (*Cue: Battle of BRS*) Corrin: "I'm sorry, but we must take you in for questioning." Ruby's eyes widen with shock. Yang scowls and readies her gauntlets, the Ember Celica, and takes a fighting pose. Yang: "Ruby, I don't think we're getting out of this without a fight." Ruby grumbles and twirls her large scythe, Crescent Rose, before taking a fighting pose herself. The four girls eye each other down before advancing toward their adversaries. dbx_fight_by_tendothegamer-dayznbo.png Ruby uses her speed semblance to ram herself into Corrin, sending the two flying away from their sisters. Camilla swings her ax forward, only for Yang to dodge the attack. The blonde then unleashed several punches onto her opponent, each hitting their mark. But before she can land another hit, Camilla blocks the attack with the side of her weapon and kicks Yang in her stomach hard enough to send her skidding backwards. The blonde holds her stomach for a moment before receiving several slash attacks from her adversary. The purple haired princess kicks Yang into a tree and swings her axe forward, aiming for the blonde's head. Yang grunts and quickly grabs the blade with both hands. Yang: "What the heck is wrong with you?! Didn't your friend say you wanted us taken in?!" Camilla: "Yes. However, dear Corrin didn't say anything about letting you BOTH live. Now stop struggling and I'll make this quick and painless." The two are at odds. Neither is able to gain a significant advantage. But Yang quickly turns the blade to her left and side steps to the right, making Camilla tumble forward into the tree. SMACK!!! The princess runs face first into the tree. She stands up and holds her head as stars swirl around it. Yang takes the opportunity to land several punches. She lands just about all of them and finishes her combo by punching Camilla in her chest then firing one of her shells into the Nohrian princess, sending her crashing through several trees and into a large rock. The blonde sighs before turning to go find her sister. But when she did, Yang felt a hand on her shoulder and a wave of dark aura surrounded her, followed by an intense pain. The blonde brawler screams in pain when she looks over her shoulder to find her purple haired adversary, now holding a book in her free hand and wearing a cocky and almost sadistic smile. (*Cue: The Undying*) Acting out of instinct, Yang reels her elbow back before slamming it into Camilla's stomach. She repeats this three more times before her captor releases her grip. The blonde grits her teeth before firing off several shotgun shells at her opponent, to which Camilla dodges said blasts. Though she eventually gets hit by two of the blasts. The Nohr princess groans and swaps books, now holding an Arcfire spell book. She smiles and shoots off two small fireballs, one countering one of Yang's shotgun blasts, making way for the other to travel toward the blonde brawler. The blonde blocks the attack, which sends her skidding backward. Yang looks through the smoke, only to met with another fire blast. Yang growls in anger as she takes the attack before noticing a large boulder. She quickly rolls behind as more fireballs fly past. Camilla eventually stops and waits for the smoke to clear. When it does, her blonde opponent is gone. She raises an eyebrow and walks over to where she had fired her... fire and looks around, on guard and careful. Then the blonde brawler makes her move. She jumps over the rock she hid behind and fired her shotgun shells backward, launching herself at the Nohrian princess. She was unprepared for this and was tackled into a tree, knocking the wind out of her. Before the purple haired axe wielder could even catch her breath, Yang punches her in the stomach, then unleashes several more attacks onto her enemy, mostly in her stomach, chest and facial areas. Her attacks slowly speed up while she begins to let out a long roar until she reals back her right hand and punches Camilla just under her breasts. The blonde brawler then fires another shot, smashing the princess through at least a dozen trees. (Cut Music) Yang takes a deep breath and follows the destruction until she eventually finds Camilla. She laid on the ground, unconscious. The blonde kneels down to check for a pulse. When she finds one, Yang sighs with relief and stands back up. Then she remembered... Yang: "RUBY!!!" The blonde bruiser quickly runs off in the direction she thought she saw the younger sisters fly off in. (*Cue: Slingshot*) Meanwhile, Corrin is seen being pushed into a tree. The princess quickly ducks to avoid a slash from the red hood wearing huntress' large gun scythe, which chops clean through the tree. It falls over, causing birds to scatter into the night sky. The dragon girl rolls behind Ruby and slashes her several times with the Yato blade, eventually hitting her hard enough to send the red hood wearing girl into the air. Ruby quickly twirls in the air and morphs her scythe into its gun form, which she then fires five rounds at her opponent. The dragon shifter's eyes widen at the sight of her enemy's weapon transforming. She quickly shakes her head and holds her blade in front of herself to block two of the shots before rolling forward to dodge the others. When the girl looks back into the air, her eyes widen once again as the red hood wearer was gone, with only rose petals in her place. Corrin holds her blade tightly as she looks around the area. Seconds went by, feeling like hours. Suddenly, a streak of red dashes from the shadows, speeding directly at the princess. She gasps and quickly blocks a scythe swing with the Omega Yato before narrowly dodging a second attack. The girls swing their weapons at one another, blocking and dodging the other's attacks before eventually Ruby's scythe hits the sword hard enough to send it flying into the air. The silver eyed girl then fires a round from her rifle, which hits the airborne sword, sending it hurdling away into the woods. Corrin's eyes widen in horror. Corrin: "NO!" Before she could do anything else, Ruby points her weapon, which turns into its sniper rifle form, at the silver haired woman. Ruby: "While I did kind of have fun, this fight's over. Stand down." Before the princess could even clench her hands into fists, the blonde brawler rushes onto the scene. She stops in her tracks. Ruby: "Yang, there you are! Where's that purple haired girl?" Yang: "Don't worry about it. She's not getting back up anytime soon." When Corrin heard those words, she immediately assumed the worst, and that Camilla had perished. Her hands clenched into fists and she looks down into space. She growls softly with anger. Her growling quickly turns into a loud roar as a current of water surrounded the princess, knocking Ruby and Yang away from her. The girls are set flying away in opposite directions. (*Cue: Fire Emblem Fates - Lost in the Waves*) Inside the current of water, Corrin's body morphed and changed. A mask covers her face and horns grow from her head. Her hands and feet grew long black claws. Wings sprouted from the girl's back and a tail grew as well. Scales grew all around Corrin's body, save for her claws and wings. Meanwhile, Ruby hits a tree and falls onto her hands and knees, her weapon falling into a bush a few meters away from her. When she looks up, she sees what appeared to be a tornado made of water swirling in front of her. Then, the water began to dissipate, revealing the end result of Corrin's transformation. In the place of a girl was a large and fierce dragon. Ruby gasps in awe and stares at the mighty beast before her. The dragon girl wastes no time and charges at the silver eyed girl before being hit with a explosion to her back. She turns to see Yang on her feet in a fighting stance. Yang: "Hey! Leave my sister alone!" Corrin roars and charges at the blonde brawler, claws at the ready. The blonde charges forward as well. When the two get close enough, Corrin swings her horns at Yang, hitting her hard enough to send the blonde into the air. While air borne, Yang fires off several rounds at the dragon, some hitting their mark, while others miss, blowing up the ground beneath Corrin's clawed feet. The dragon girl growls fiercely before jumping into the air after her opponent. She slashes at the blonde a few times before spinning around, hitting Yang with her tail. This attack sends Yang plummeting into the trees, knocking a few over. While all this happened, Ruby regained her composure and stood up. She looks around for Crescent Rose frantically. Ruby: "Come on, come on, come on! Where is it?!" Yang quickly backflips to avoid Corrin, who slammed her large draconic body into the ground in attempt of crushing the blonde under her. Yang goes to fire another round from her gauntlets, only for nothing to happen. Her eyes widen in shock. She had run out of ammo. The dragon turns to her and roars. Yang scowls and cracks her knuckles. Yang: I guess we're doing this the old fashioned way." But before she could do anything, Corrin opens her mouth as a blue light begins to glow inside it. Then, she shoots a torrent of water from her maw at the blonde brawler. Yang deadpans before she is hit dead on by the blast. The powerful attack sends her flying into a tree, smashing her through it and into a large rock. She hits her head into it hard enough to knock her out. She falls onto the ground, unmoving. Corrin stomps over to her and looks down at her before roaring once again. Meanwhile, Ruby finally finds Crescent Rose in the bush and pulls it out. Ruby: "Finally!" When she turns back to the dragon, she sees the beast looming over her sister, who was laying in the dirt, not showing any signs of consciousness. Her eyes open as widen as humanly possible. (Cue: RWBY - Die) Ruby: "YANG!!!" The silver eyed huntress points her weapon at Corrin and started firing fire dust at the dragon princess. The bullets exploded upon making contact with their target. Corrin roars and turns to Ruby. Ruby pointed crescent rose behind herself and fired a round, propelling herself at the dragon princess. Corrin roars and fires a few blasts of energy at the huntress. Ruby grits her teeth and spins in the air fast enough to the point where she looked more like a drill than a person. The rose drill pierced through the first and second blasts, but the third final overwhelmed Ruby, causing her to fall onto the ground. Corrin takes this opportunity and charged at the young huntress. When she was close enough, Corrin flips Ruby into the air with her horns. While in the air, Ruby quickly swaps out her ammo rounds and morphs crescent rose into its gun form before aiming the weapon at her draconic foe. When she fired off a round, the bullet hits one of Corrin's horns, piercing it and breaking it off. The princess roars out in pain, but quickly ignores it to focus on the fight. Then the silver eyed huntress landed on her feet and morphed Crescent Rose back into its scythe form. The dragon princess' body glowed a bright white. However, when the light faded, Corrin had entered a new form. One where she was more humanoid, but she still retained her horns, tail (though the one horn was still broken) and large dragon claws. Corrin wipes a bit of blood from her lower lip. Corrin: "You're fate is clear!" Then the two fighters charged at each other, giant blade and draconic claws ready. When the distance was closed, Ruby swung her scythe horizontally, which Corrin ducked under before unleashing a flurry of slash attacks, combo'd with a tail swipe. She goes for a slash uppercut, but Ruby quickly leaned back in time to dodge the attack. She then backflipped once and landed a few good hits in as well, piercing the princess' armor. Ruby utilizes her semblance by zipping all around her opponent, comboing slashes with a couple rounds of dust ammo. This continued for a bit before Corrin slowly started to block and counter Ruby's strikes with her own. Then a rainbow aura began to emit from the dragon girl's body. When Ruby got close, Corrin smirked and struck her hand onto the ground, creating two pillars of light, with Ruby caught in one. Corrin had unleashed her ultimate attack: the Torrential Roar. Quickly turning back into her full dragon form, the princess let out the most powerful roar she could muster. When she did this, she shot out a powerful torrent of water, sending Ruby flying into the air. While in the air, Ruby got a crazy idea. She unloaded crescent rose's current magazine, which flew away almost instantly. The silver eyed huntress pulled out a new magazine, containing gravity dust. She struggled a bit, fitting the magazine into the weapon. When she finally fitted it, Ruby morphed her scythe into its rifle form once again and aimed carefully. Then she fired off a single shot. Though it didn't hit Corrin, just the ground right under her feet. It created a dark purple ring around the dragon girl before altering her personal gravity, making her much heavier then before. The newfound pull of gravity caught Corrin off guard, forcing her to fall onto the ground and end her attack. The torrent of water dissipated, letting Ruby collect her bearings before she fell back to the earth. She morphed her weapon back to its bladed form and pointed crescent rose into the sky before she began firing off shots, using the recoil to rocket herself downward. Ruby let out a battle cry as she spun in the air and got close to her target. Corrin could hardly even turn her head up to see her oncoming adversary. Then Ruby crash landed onto Corrin, creating a large dust cloud. (Cut music) When the dust settled, Ruby stood up. She stood onto of the now back to human form Corrin, who's body was limp. Ruby crashing onto her rendered Corrin unconscious, but still barely breathing. Ruby sighs with relief as she knew the battle was over, her victory achieved. Ruby: "Finally... thank god that's over with..." The red hood wearing girl looked over to her sister, who was still unconscious. Ruby walked over to her and picked her up, laying her against the rock she was knocked out by. Ruby sat next to her unconcious sister and sighed before closing her eyes. Almost immediately, she passed out from exhaustion. Then, when everything was quiet, a shadow of a single crow could be seen flying onto the scene before the shadow morphed into one of a man's. Results (Cue: RWBY - This will be the day) THIS BATTLE'S VICTORY GOES TO... Ruby and Yang win DBX Cartoonfan.png Ruby and Yang win DBX Cartoonfan Imporved.jpg RUBY AND YANG!!! Did you enjoy Ruby & Yang vs Corrin & Camilla? Yes No Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Scythe Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs